Fishing
by Fourswordslover
Summary: Its left and right. Slash Red x blue Rape Red x Ganon Rape. Green x Vio x Dark later on in the story. Does Red forgive Blue? No flames please! Lemon! Which means sex. I just reloaded and hope this is better.
1. Fishing

WARNING! Slash - boy x boy. In this case rape. Blue x Red. Red x Ganon (very short in the 2ed chapter)

Green x Vio (shadow comes in later) you have been warned. Will Red forgive Blue? I know I write funny :\ Anyway no flames plz n don't cuss AT me plz. THX! Review plz cuz im a review whore! :3 Cussing too. Lemon.

FISHING

_Blue's POV_

Red asked me to go fishing with him, of course I said yes and then I got an idea.

Red will never love me so I'll take what I want.

Maybe I'm wrong, but looking at him every day and knowing he'll never be mine pisses me off.

We walked to the river nearby and Red set up to start fishing.

The others will be waiting for lunch but we have time.

We just got done practicing sparring;

It's about ten and we don't have to be back till noon; plenty of time to fish and have my 'fun'.

I don't think Red would ever tell anyone; he's afraid of his own shadow and I'm not talking about Dark.

I'm always saving him from the littlest of things that he should be able to fight off.

Not that I mind; I always wipe away his tears.

_Red's POV_

I woke up last night uneasy; still afraid Darks gonna come and take me away again.

Away to Ganon so he can rape me, again.

Impossible.

We defeated Ganon about a week ago; not soon enough for me.

After months of torcher I'm just glad he's gone and Dark isn't evil anymore.

He still has black magic which scares me though; he apologized for what happened,

and we agreed not to tell anyone unless I felt like I wanted to.

I wanted to tell Blue first.

However before I did that I needed to tell Blue I loved him.

I love him and only him;

however I must tell him what Ganon had done to me to insure a slow relationship.

I think if I told him he'd understand and I'm sure he feels the same.

That's why I asked Blue to go fishing with me this time instead of Green.

/Next scene/

I'm sitting by the bank, getting ready to start fishing, and to talk to Blue.

I look over and Blue is just staring at me, I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Blue can I talk to you about something?" I ask

He just smiles at me, so sweetly.

I guess that means yes.

"Blue I love you and I know that's really blunt, but I think you feel the same do don't you?"

Blue stares.

"I mean you don't have to I just thought all those time you helped me and let me sleep with you when I had nightmares and wiped away my tears." I say.

I lowered my head and had my hair hide my face so he couldn't see my tears.

"I just thought it meant something to you like it did me." I say.

I wipe off my tears and looked over at the silent Blue.

He's smiling, very weird.

He's just looking at the river with a ridicules smile on his face.

"Blue did you hear a word I've said?"

He's just sitting there, why is he just sitting there?

"Blue? Are you ok?" I whisper as I get up and walk over to him and he looks at me.

His eyes almost looked clouded; clouded with lust.

"Blue were you daydreaming?"

Before I know it my back hurts, Blue just tackled me to the ground and is on top of me.

"B-B BLUE!" I yelp.

He's kissing me! What am I gonna do?

I'm scared what's on Blues mind, but isn't this what I wanted?

No; I want Blue to love me not lust after me, but isn't sex part of love?

After what Ganon did to me I don't know if I'll ever be ready.

"Red, your mine." Blue whisper in my ear.

"No!" I yell.

"You don't have a choice! I won't let anyone have you! You have to be mine! I-I- I love you!" Blue yells.

He's in my ear so I yelp in pain; he was being too loud!

"B-blue that's wha" I began to say when he cuts me off.

"Shut up! I know you gonna try to lie to me but I won't have it!" Blue yells again in my ear.

I wince at the pain, but I'm going to have more pain than that if Blue rapes me.

I'm beyond scared, but what I can do I don't want to hurt Blue.

I decided to do the one thing Blue can't stand.

Cry

"S-s stop Red! You know I can't stand that!" Blue whispers in my ear.

I cry harder, his anger is disappearing.

He kisses my ear, I gasp at the strange feeling.

He licks away my tears and I stop crying, I began to have butterflies in my stomach.

I want to kiss him, I love him; but that will only encourage what he's doing.

Maybe I should fight him, but what if I hurt him?

I began to struggle under him to get free.

He holds my head still with one of his hands and has my hands above my head.

He's holding both of my wrists with his other hand and is sitting on my stomach.

I can't move, leave, and get help.

The others are too far away to hear me if I screamed.

"Don't make me hurt you Red, I love you and I don't want to hurt you." Blue whispers in my ear.

"Don't, please Blue I'm not ready for this." I pleaded, not that that made any difference.

I can't feel his hand leave my face and travel down to my tunic.

Reaching under my tunic and under my legging.

He grabs my member and begins to stroke it softly and kindly.

Ganondorf was anything, but kind or soft.

It kind of feels good in a way, but I don't want to feel that pain that I knows coming.

"S-s stop! Please Blue, I don't like this" I whispered with tears in my eyes; I turn my head away from him.

He pulls his hands out of my pants so I look up and see hurt in his eyes and a frond on his face.

"Why Red? Why don't you? Why don't you love me?" He asked.

"BLUE! I do!" I was interrupted once again by Blue.

"DON'T !" Blue shouted.

He wouldn't let me tell him, if he'd listened to me earlier than he'd know how I felt.

Maybe he doesn't want to know, and then he could justify what he's doing!

He's kissing me and striping himself of his clothing.

Now he's striping me of my clothing.

I'm scared, but he's being gentle; and every touch feels amazing, and I don't know what to do.

Maybe I could push him off me.

I'm looking in his eyes, I just can't.

"This is going to hurt, only for a minute okay?"

I shake my head for the O.K. even though he and I know it's not ok.

I scream in pain!

"G-ganon STOP!"

Oh no I didn't say that out loud did I?

"Ganon? What the hell? Did you just say GANON?"

Ut oh I think I have some explaining to do.

"Blue you never gave me a chance. I tried to tell I DO love you, but Ganon raped me.

I'm still not ready for sexual relationship." I say in a whisper.

"When did this happen? How did this happen?" Blue asked.

"This started a few months ago when Dark came to my room, still controlled by Ganon and took me to him each night.

He thought if he could break the weakest member of our group then we couldn't defeat him.

However gave me back at the end of each night so you guys would be even more determined to beat him."

"Oh no." Blue whispered.

"Blue?" I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Can you get out of me now?" I asked kindly.

"Oh yeah of course!" Blue said sadly.

I grabbed my tunic not caring that I was still very hard from Blues touches.

When I was dressed I was surprised Blue was too.

I noticed he was still fully erected too; I looked away shyly.

He probably didn't want to make me feel weird by jacking off in fount of me.

"Can you ever forgive me Red?" Blue asked.

I just stare at him.

_Blues POV_

_FLASHBACK! _

_Red's a couple of feet away from me, wow he just looks so amazing; stunning actually._

_His long hair, the way it moves with the wind._

_His crystal blue eyes, so sweet and innocence; it's so amazing._

_I don't know why, but every time I see him I feel high; on top of the world._

_"Ha-ha" I laugh on accident out loud, opps I shouldn't do that._

_He might hear; I look away to the river._

_Lately all I've been able to do is image Red with me, loving me._

_Him striping in fount of me, letting me explore him; letting me take him._

_I would let him touch me, as well and take me._

_I shouldn't be thinking about this now, I can feel heat rising in my face and in my pants._

_I turn my head to look at Red, but he's in my face._

_"Blue were you daydreaming?" Red asks._

_He looks so cute; I just can't stand it any longer!_

_I tackle him and sit and his stomach._

_"B-B BLUE!" Red yells, almost sounding scared._

_I don't want him scared, but for how long have I waited for this moment._

_I can't stop now!_

_His lips are intoxicating and I need more; more of his touch and taste._

_I lean to his ear._

_"Red, your mine." I whisper._

_"No!" Red yells, turning his head._

_"You don't have a choice! I won't let anyone have you! You have to be mine! I-I- I love you!" I yells._

_I won't let anyone have my Red._

_"B-Blue that's wha" Red says before I interrupt_

_"Shut up! I know you gonna try to lie to me but I won't have it!" I yell again._

_I feel angry, I don't know why; maybe I think Red doesn't love me._

_Or he'd lie to me._

_Din damn it he's starting to cry; he knows that's my weakness with him._

_I lean down again to his ear._

_"S-s stop Red! You know I can't stand that!" I whisper softly._

_He's crying harder damn it._

_I kiss his ear, I hear a gasp; he must like that._

_I lick away his tears and he stops crying; maybe he'll like this._

_Damn he starting to struggle; why doesn't he want this?_

_What's wrong with me; why doesn't he love me?_

_I grab his wrist and hold them above his head in one hand._

_I hold his and with my other hand._

_"Don't make me hurt you Red, I love you and I don't want to hurt you." I whisper._

_"Don't, please Blue I'm not ready for this." Red pleaded._

_I moved my hand downward to his tunic then under it._

_I then slipped under his legging and started stroking his member making it hard._

_His face gets flushed._

_"S-s stop! Please Blue, I don't like this" Red begins to cry._

_I take my hand out, for some reason that made my heart break._

_"Why Red? Why don't you? Why don't you love me?" I ask._

_"BLUE! I do!" Red yells but I interrupted once again._

_"DON'T !" I yelled._

_I kiss him, and then strip myself of clothing and then him too._

_I kiss all over him, finding the 'sweet' spots to make him moan._

_Sweet spot: Top of ears, ear lobe, above the belly button and his neck of course._

_I found them all, I made him moan and now I'll make him mine._

_"This is going to hurt, only for a minute okay?" I say._

_He shakes his head and I enter him._

_He screams._

_"G-Ganon STOP!" Red yells in pure agony._

_What the fuck? What the fuck does he mean Ganon?_

_That mother fucker didn't, did he?_

_"Ganon? What the hell? Did you just say GANON?"_

_"Blue you never gave me a chance. I tried to tell I DO love you, but Ganon raped me._

_I'm still not ready for sexual relationship." Red says in a whisper._

_SHIT!_

_"When did this happen? How did this happen?" I asked._

_"This started a few months ago when Dark came to my room, still controlled by Ganon and took me to him each night._

_He thought if he could break the weakest member of our group then we couldn't defeat him._

_However gave me back at the end of each night so you guys would be even more determined to beat him." Red says._

_"Oh no." I whispered._

_Now I understand everything perfectly; I'm such an ass._

_Why couldn't I see that he __did__ love me?_

"_Blue?" Red asked._

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"Can you get out of me now?" Red asked kindly and innocently_

_"Oh yeah of course!" I said sadly and very unhappy with myself._

_I got dressed even though I still had a hard on._

_It sort of hurt to put on tight legging with a hard on, but for Red I did it anyway._

_I have to make it up to Red, but first I to find out if he'll forgive me._

_"Can you ever forgive me Red?" I ask._

_Red just stares at me_

I'm sad, no reviews. What do you think? Should Red for give Blue? How will Blue make it up to Red and should Dark/Shadow try to make it up to Red will Blue mess up Dark bc he had helped Ganon Rape Red?

Reviews will decide! Hope u guys like it so far.

Yes I changed this a little and yes I am Reuploading this. I know my writing is weird and that's why I've decided to redo my stories!


	2. Lunch Time

Wow my story must sux. No reviews! Still! Well imma go on with my organal thoughts for the story. There might be lemon,cussing ya know wat ever I feel lik. Adult themes.

Lunch time

_Red's POV_

We come in silently and put the fish in the kitchen. I gasp but not really shocked at the sight Dark making out with Vio.

_Flash back_

_Can you ever forgive me?_

_Blue asked if I could forgive him; I really don't know, but I'll try to._

_I mean I really love him._

_-Fish in silence-_

_I can't seem to have anything to say._

_"I think we have enough fish, don't you?" Blue says_

_I nod and we began to walk back._

_We both had one hand free._

_"Red c-can I hold your hand?" Blue asks._

_I blush and nod my head; and smile when he grabs my hand._

_"I love you." Blue whispers._

_"I love you too." I whisper back, looking him; he almost seems shocked, but smiles no less._

_Greens POV_ (before they get back)

I love Vio and I know he loves me, but he also loves Shadow.

No wait, Dark.

He hates being called Shadow for some reason.

We are in the kitchen almost done with Lunch we just need the fish which Red and Blue aren't back yet.

Why have they been gone for so long and why did Red ask Blue to go and not me?

It's not like I jealous or anything! Ok maybe a little.

He's just so innocent and cute.

Crash!

Jeez why do you guys have to make out in the kitchen?

"Oh sorry Green." Said Vio with a blush picking up the dish that fell.

I have to go to the bath room.

I heard the door open and then a gasp.

Yup Red came in the kitchen and they must still be kissing.

At least Red and Blues ok.

That's all I got this time, more in store. If Vio can bring a another person then can't Green do it too?

-hint hint, wink wink – lol so review ppl!


	3. Confession

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now I can move on with the story. I never meant for this to be a Red x Green story but it looks like it's gonna come to that! Sorry! It's still Blue x Red story though. I have no story board; I'm making this up as I go so it might be confusing. Sorry. ALSO! I might be putting up the CONFUSION up to day. Four swords, red x Vio, Green, and Blue. Anyway, Cussing, sexual themes and adult themes. I'm trying to get better at highlighting important thing hope u like!

_Confession_

_Vio POV_

Red hasn't been talking since he came back from fishing with Blue.

"Red can I talk to you for a sec." I ask pointing to the kitchen.

We were done eating and cleaning; so we were watching TV.

He nodded his head and walked to kitchen.

"What did Blue to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Red don't play dumb!" I say.

"I'm not playing! Wait. I mean I don't know what you mean!" he says a bit too loud.

"Red you haven't spoken to us! When you came back from fishing you seemed dead and you staying as far away from Blue as possible. Why is that cause we all know you love him so what did he do to you?" I said is a stern voice.

Red began to cry, so hard he started shaking.

The others came in.

"Vio what you do to Red?" asked Green.

"I asked him what Blue did to him. He's been different ever since he came back from fishing with Blue. Haven't you guys realized that yet? He's stayed away from him and been quite." I say.

"Yeah I realized that but I thought that was because Blue yelled at him." Green said.

Silence.

_Blues POV_

Shit!

They are gonna figure it out anyhow so I might as well tell them.

"It's my fault, I did something stupid. Red I am so sorry." I say.

I walk up to the boy and hug him.

"What the fuck did you do to him" Green yelled, very pissed off.

"I/ mumbles/ him" I said.

"Blue!" Red yelled.

"Huh?" all the other links asked at once.

Dark ran to Blue hit him and slammed him into the wall knowing full well what I meant.

"You baster!" Dark yelled.

"Shut up Dark! You have no room to talk since you the one who delivered him t." Blue was interrupted

"Blue!" Red cried, shit I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"What! You did what shadow?" Vio cried running to Red who was crying.

Green stood there in disbelief.

Dark cringed at Vio calling him that.

"I swear I never wanted to do that, but I was forced to by the shadows and Ganon!" Dark cried.

Cries and silence.

"I didn't have a choice like Blue had." Dark yelled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know Ganon raped him. I don't know why I did it." I cried.

Dark let go of him and went to Red and hugged him.

Green finally moved to Red and Red was looking down; tears still falling.

Green pushed Reds head up and licked his tears away and then kissed him.

We all gasped.

_Red's POV_ _A few moments before_

With all my secrets out I feel dead, they weren't to know this and now I feel bad.

All I can do is cry; Dark and Vio are hugging me.

Green is walking up to me.

He is lifting my chin up, what is he doing?

He licks away my tears and I gasp.

He kisses me and pushes his tongue into my mouth.

I moan slightly and would've fallen back if Dark and Vio hadn't been supporting him.

"Green! What are you doing? You're in a with me!" Vio growled.

Green pulled away.

"So? You're always all over Shadow! Besides you can't say you've never thought about kissing him. Telling me not to like him is being a hypocrite, besides if you can have Shadow why can't I have Red if he chooses?" Green yelled.

Green likes me? VIO likes me? Am I that likeable?

I blush at this, all of it; this would've been good if I hadn't been raped.

"I'm sorry Green, maybe you're right and maybe I have spent too much time with Shadow." Vio said giving Green a hug.

"Hey! What the hell? Quit calling me a Shadow, I'm no fucking Shadow! .DARK! And don't you like me anymore Vio?" Dark yelled.

Green pushes Vio to Dark and hugs him.

"Of course I can't stop loving you, but I love Green too. I just need to spend time with Green." Vio said.

"Who am I gonna hang out with?" Shadow asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I'll hang out with you when Vio isn't around. Green can hang out with you when Vio isn't around so you'll never be alone with Blue again." Dark says with a smile.

"Hey!" Blue yelled.

"Hay is for horses!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks Sh- Dark but I'll be fine around Blue." I say.

Green fronds and looks like he's about to cry and leave the room.

I get up and go after him; I go up and kiss him.

Maybe I'm out of line but I don't care.

He smiles and kisses back.

I'll keep you guys guess what will happen for the next chapter. Anyway Reviews! LOTS PLZ! :3


	4. Help!

Yes I've reloaded this and YES I added the LEMON this time and this is freaky but PPl SAID they wanted details so don't yell because I did that!

_Help!_

_Red's POV_

Vio could feel my nervousness and let Green know with a touch of his arm.

He lay down and pulled me on top of him; something no one's done before and I didn't know what to do so Vio kissed my ear and licked the shell of it.

"Repeat" Vio whispered.

I gasped and then leaned down to Green and did the same to him.

He moaned loudly and he rapped his legs around my waist.

Vio went behind me and began to grind me and I did the same to Green.

I lean down and kiss him heavily and demanding, I couldn't understand why cause I was usually very gentle.

I then took one hand and move it through his hair; pulled lightly and harder earning moans from him.

I could feel ragged pants from Vio behind me, and he started stoking me.

I moan and lean back and Vio kisses me.

_LEMON BITCHES! :D_

Vio kisses my neck and licks my neck down to my shoulder and I moan loudly.

He pumps me faster and harder, I pant and then he leans me over.

"V-Vio!" I cry out.

Green whines; because I've been ignoring him and I feel my face heated up.

I lean down and I undress Green and put his member in my mouth.

He moans loudly and then Blue comes around and grabs the lube off the bed and goes back on the floor.

Darks nude and has his legs spread.

What the fuck? When this happened?

I blush when I feel Vio at my entrance, fuck doesn't anyone prepares before sex?

Vio then got up and got the lube and came and reposition himself behind me.

Then he entered himself and he started pumping me again.

I stop sucking Green and I grab the lube and then I enter Green.

He yelps and then leans up and wrapped his legs around my waist, and moan lowly.

Neither Vio or I had start moving yet, I wasn't yet.

_Vio POV_

I wrapped my arms around Red's waist and licked his ear.

How I wanted to move so badly but I didn't think he was ready.

"Redddd!" I sung.

"Not yet, please!" Red said, no pleaded as if I was gonna if didn't plea.

"O.k." I say whining.

I hold Red tighter until my knuckles turn white; I wanted to move so badly yet I couldn't.

"Okay" Red said.

He starts moving in Green and Green moans loudly.

Red moans just as loud.

Our pace gets faster and faster until I cum and Red cums and Green as well.

Blue and Dark was passed out on the floor and holding each other.

"Wow that wasn't so bad! Thanks for being my uke Green." I Say.

Green kisses me lovingly and tries to lean up but winces and lies back down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you" I say shooting up with a wince from Vio's treatmeant.

"It's ok, I'm glad it was with you." Green says.

"Hey!" Vio said with a smile and then laughs.

"I could get use to this!" Vio says leaning on Red and Dark leaning on Vio.

Okay I'm done; wait, no one more thing!

Me: why do you hate being called a shadow Dark?

Dark: Because a shadow does everything Ganon says **with** **no** _guilt._

Me: oh I see now

Okay NOW I'm done. Sorry most of story was cut out.

Does anymore want a sequel? REVIEWS PLZ!


End file.
